


Adam Driver #53 (Hollywood Reporter 1 Feb 2017)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [53]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018)
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, explicit cheekbones, hair porn, that mouth has got to be illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, head tilted, eyes downcast, long hair shaken out of it's careful styling, all of which somehow manages to emphasize his beautifully wide mouth.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	Adam Driver #53 (Hollywood Reporter 1 Feb 2017)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is all about the hair. And his mouth. 
> 
> I have been ogling this reference for ages, but haven't been brave enough to tackle it until now. He's in that sweet spot between Logan Lucky and his stint as Toby; the Clyde mane has been trimmed a bit, as has the beard, but his hair is still long and full. 
> 
> This particular moment seems to be pensive, his gaze avoiding ours, but there's the ghost of a smile playing about those full lips, and while Adam's head is tilted to the side, his chin is extended out, rather than tucked in defensively. I get the impression that this photo was taken right as he was finished shaking that glorious head of hair about, like a dog after a bath. Given that the article was about the final season of Girls, it may be that they wanted a photo of him less carefully coiffed and more chaotic, as a nod to the impulsive Adam Sackler. 
> 
> Reference photo taken by Miller Mobley for the 1 Feb 2017 Hollywood Reporter article about the last series of Girls. 
> 
> About 7 hours of drawing time.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-53.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-53-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-53-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
